No Way Out
by silk-kissed sun
Summary: Suze and Jesse's parents arrange a mariage that neither want. When a weekend trip to the mountains is set up, everything seems to be going from bad to worse, especially when a snowstorm hits, stranding them there. Will they be able to get alog and survive
1. Chapter 1

This is a 'tagteam' I guess you could say, between **Briandelight **and _**silk-kissed sun. **_

**Disclaimer: Nothing of what we're going to write is ours. Just the ideas. We don't own the Mediator series.**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE: The Deal**_

"So it's agreed then." Javier Dominguez said. "You let us plant on your land and you get half of the prophets."

"Don't forget," Hector De Silva Sr. reminded. "Your eldest daughter. She must marry my son. It must be done before their 25th birthday." Javier looked over to his wife. She was white as a sheet but had a determined look on her face. "We shall not forget, but we won't mention it to her until we feel she is ready." They didn't want to do it, but they had no choice. They weren't going to take any chances, neither were the De Silva's. They wanted this to deal just as much as they did. Unfortunately, the only way to make sure it happened and stayed that way was to arrange a marriage. An unwanted marriage by both. The children would have to be thrown in, the De Silva's had only one male and the Dominguez were unable to have more children. Their only daughter would have to be the one.

Both families dreaded the day, but both needed reassurance. It was too big a risk for both families not to make the deal. Their children would seal it forever...

--

-- -- --

--

**This is just the prologue. The first chapter should be up in a day or two, depending on the amount of time it takes to type it out.**_**  
**_**Dominguez is just a guy that Suze's mom marries after the dad dies.  
--Briandelight**

_**Sorry if it takes a while, my computer is buggin' out.  
**_--_**silk-kissed sun**_


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried along after the old maid, what could my father possibly want now? Sometimes I thought the older he got, the more cranky and demanding he made himself. I'd been playing with little Jesefina and Anita when she'd said he was asking for me.

"¿Sí padre?" I said. If I just let him talk he would let me go back to Josefina and Anita. With any luck, he wouldn't say anything about my trip to the mountains tomorrow.

"Hector," my father said. "I'd like yolu to meet Javier's lovely daughter, Susannah." For the first time I noticed there was a young woman about a year younger than me sitting next to Javier and his wife. I'd never met the daughter before but knew they had one.

"Hello," I said while I saw how pretty she was. Her pale skin was smooth and contrasted nicely against her chestnut hair. Her green eyes sparkled with intelligence. She'd be fun... but no. She was Javier's daughter, if anything happened my father would find out. I'd just go to Kelly when I came back on Monday.

"Hi," she extended her hand out to me, slender fingers wrapped around my hand.

"We all... Well you two are..." it was the first time my father couldn't get his words out. "We arranged for both of you to get married. We thought you'd like some time to get to know each other." I blinked. My father had spoken faster than I'd ever heard him speak, yet I had understood him somehow.

I heard a chours of "oooh's" come from a group of my little sisters. Dulce, my oldest sister said "wow"

"What?" I said dumbly. "No, I can't. I won't... I mean, I'm going camping tomorrow. I can't... _we_ can't." They couldn't make me do that. I was going out with Kelly, she'd kill me and then want to talk to my father. He'd go balistic if he found out I had been going out with a girl without telling him for quite some time now... What was wrong with the girl! Did she... was she a part of this?

"What? We are what!" Maybe not. Our parents couldn't seriously want to marry us off. Why would they? They had already combined their land and got along well. "No mom. Why? We're... you can't seriously agree with this. Mom? Please..." The last became a plea. I almost felt bad for her, she didn't want this any more than I did. She hadn't had any idea. "I won't mary him, I refuse to."

"Stop. You listen, and you listen well; you're engaged! You two are going to get married wether you like it or not, so start getting used to it!" I stared at her mother in shock. I'd never heard her so much as raise her voice in all the time I'd known her. I looked over to my "feoncee"to see her in a worse state, staring at her mother in disbelief. Snapping out of it, she glared at her mother then stomped off, but not before saying "I will not marry him." There was no threat in her voice; no emotion at all.

Her mother stared after her for a moment before going after her. I turned to my father to see his eyes cold. "I'm leaving. I have to leave soon or else get to the mountain at night." As I was turning away I heard my father's deep voice say "If you want to leave to the mountain so badly, you may go." I was releaved to say teh least. I smiled at him opening my mouth to say my thanks when he continued. "Of course you'll have to wait a while longer. You must give Susannah time to pack her bags. I want you two to stay up there for the weekend. When you come back on Monday, I expect you to get along with her. I don't want any agruments." I was livid. He wouldn't get away with this. I would... I would... We wouldn't go to the cabbin! I would drive her over to as friend's house. She4 can stay with her friends while I go to the cabbin and relax; think of a way to get out of this. My small smile began to grow into a smirk. Hw would never know. "Of course I'll send someone up there to stock the cabbin once you're there. Can't have you going hungry. Expect someone there by noon tomorrow." My smirk was wiped off by my father's comment. The next moment, "_Susannah_" walked in with her mother. They both wore grim expressions.

"Ah, you're back. Hector and I were just disgussing how a trio to a cabbin in the mountain ould be perfect for you both. You'll be leaving in a little while Susannah, you should go pack. Would you like me to drive you home?" Her father, well stepfather actually, said this as if he was talking about the weather. Susannah looked as if she was about to protest when she was stopped by her mothers sharp voice.

"Susannah!" She shot her a final look.

"Yes, please." Her voice was forced. Even I could tell.

"No, that's not necisary. Hector here will drive her." I looked over to my father. "Hector. A hora."

"Ven," I said curtly to Susannah. She looked at me, confused.

"Sorry. She doesn't speak Spanish." Was her mother serious? What girl raised by a Spanish man didn't speak Spanish?

"Come with me" I led the way, stopping only to get my things from the end of the hall. "Directions?"

Her house wasn't far from ours. The short ride was quiet. The silence was broken only when she asked me to wait in the living room. A few minutes later. Susannah walked out scowling with a small bag of clothes. "Have you ever gone camping?" she'd packed light, perhaps she had.

"Yes." Her reply was short but evident in her tone that she didn't like me very much. At least she wasn't alone, it was obvious that she was a spoiled little girl.

--

-- -- --

--

**Okay so this last line was dilivered to make you guys see how they don't like each other. They don't think highly of each other because they blame the others family for the engagement. We promis that they will start getting along... sometime. (evil smile)  
--Briandelight**

_**Thanks for waiting for sometime. You're probably going to have to wait a while longer for the next. My computer has frequent but-outs. You'd think that thing was ancient but in reality it's a new Dell.  
**_--_**silk-kissed sun**_

**HP is soooo much better.  
--Briandelight**


	3. Chapter 3

The hike to the cabbin was surprisingly quick. She wasn't clumsy or whined about anything. She kept up easily so we arrived at the cabbin just as twilight was falling. Susanah looked around, surprised. Was she expecting it to be a small cabbin with only a fireplace to keep warm? "Which room do you want?" They were both nice and had a view to the surrounding forest.

"Which one do you usually occupy when you come camping?" That wasn't what I was expecting.

"I usually occupy the left one." She nodded.

"I'll take the right one then." She turned, opened the door and tossed her bag into the room. "I'd like to take a shower."

"The hot water lasts about an hour running. Right now, we have only canned food but tomorrow by noon there should be a variety. We'll have dinner after you shower." It was almost painful to be nice to her, but most likely father would send felix Diego to stock the cabbin and would tell father if we were fighting.

"How about we go fishing? There has to ba a river nearby." Was this chick for real? Was she actually telling me that we could go fishing? That was a new one for me. "Are you for real? You want to go fishing?"

"Yes, I am. So you rather eat canned foods?"

"No I don't," like I would pass up a chance to fish. It was one of my favorite parts of camping.

"Then, let's go. Or what? You've never been fishing before, are you afraid of fish and bugs?" She said that with a smile. It was the first smile I saw her crack. It made my stomach give a small lurch that I didn't understand.

"FYI: I was the one who was going to come up here by myself. I'm quite good at fishing."

"Really?" her smile turned more and more into a smirk that frazled my nervs and made my stomach lurch again.

"Yes."

"Well then... care to make a bet?" I inclined my head to show I was listening. "Loser, as in you, get's to clean the fish."

"And," I added, "then _you _make dinner. Get ready for some fish guts when you loose."

"You wish Hector." Okay.

"Jesse." I said, "it's Jesse."

So she wasn't so bad. She could actually be nice.

--

-- -- --

--

There were bugs all over the place at the river but she didn't seem to care. It had just rained so the path was slippery. I was surprised it hadn't turned to ice yet. Normally, teh temperatures were pretty frigid up here, making it hard to fish but the way up seemed pleasant enough. When my foot sunk into th mud, I called out to Susannah who had hurried offin front of me as soon as she heard the water running. "Hey Susannah, be careful, the path here is slippery." No sooner than I said that, I heard her scream. Ignoring my own warning, I ran toward her scream. I found her on the ground, holding her ankle trying very hard not to either swear or cry.

"What happened?" I was trying to figure out how she could have possibly gotten hurt.

"I don't know. I was just walking, I heard your warning then I slipped! I think I sprained my ankle." I moved her hands to get a better look at her slightly swolen ankle. I gently probed the area, making sure it wasn't actually broken.

"You're right." I told her. "It's just a sprain. Do you have anything we could wrap it up with?" I tried to think about what I had on my person to bind her ankle.

"I have a bandanna in my pocket." I quickly reached for it, silently giving her credit for bringing one. Wraping the bandanna tightly around her ankle I asked her to stand. When she took a few steps without more evident pain I was surprised. Normally, people with sprains could only walk with the help of someone else. I thought nothing of it and told her to go slowly, heading back to the cabbin. When we were about halfway there, I finally heard her whimper slightly agter having to take a big step to avoid a big mud puddle.

"Lo sabia," I muttered under my breath. I put my arm around her waist and carried most of her weight.

"Jesse! what are you doing? Let me go!" When I didn't oblige she started strugling, making it worse. Sighing impatiently, I held on tighter to her waist and bent down to scoup up her legs.

"I'm stopping you from hurting that ankle even more. You're a sneaky one querida." Wait. Did I just call her that?It slipped out. I ment to say Susannah. Luckily, she's too angry to notice I'd called her anything other than that. She kept up ehr futile struggles for a while before she calmed, realizing they weren't going to get her anywhere. All the while, I pondered why I had called her querida. I didn't like her; I found her attractive but that was about it. Only I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to fit perfectly against my shoulder...

Oh boy. What did I get myself into?

--

-- -- --

--

_**Sorry this one is pretty plain. The next chapters will have more going on. Thanks for all the reviews.  
**_**--**_**silk-kissed sun**_

**I'm not going to say much... I'm too tired from all the typing and goofing around. Hoped you liked it and thanks again for the reviews...  
--Briandelight**


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the cabbin, I dressed Susannah's wound properly, bandaging it up tightly. "Why are you doing this?" Susannah suddenly asked, her voice full of a strange kind of hurt.

"Doing what? I asked, keeping her foot elevated while I wrapped the gauzey material around her ankle like they taught us in the pre med program I went into a few years ago.

"Helping me," she said. "I thought you hated me."

Hate her? Why would she think that? I didn't like her very much but that didn't mean I hated her. When I told her I so she didn't say anything. After I was done binding her. I looked at her, seeing her closed eyes, the way her chestnut hair curled softly against her face. The way she only wore a light lipstick... All the that opposed to the blond stick straight hair Kelly always wore, dark khol eyes, bright lips and fake tanned skin.

There was no point in waking Susannah up. She couldn't walk until we got her a pair of crutches in any case. I scooped her up once again and set off to her room. Pulling the sheets back I put her down and covered her up, surprised I hadn't roused her with the movement. Not sleepy but phisically and mentally tired, I sauntered off to bed myself. I wasn't hungry and didn't really want to eat when Susannah wasn't going to have anything.

I tossed and turned all night, thinking. I had to get out of this somehow. When I did manage to sleep I dreamed. About what, I didn't remember. All I remembered is waking up, feeling content and relaxed. I rose, planning on heating something more or less edible for myself and Susannah. Susannah! It hit me like a ton of bricks; my dream had starred Susannah. It was her blured face I remember now. This was going to be a very long weekend.

--

-- -- --

--

"Jesse?" I heard Susannah's voice just before I saw her, limping slightly. I supposed the smell of the chilli I was heating had roused her; with a couple crackers, it would make for a semi good breakfast. "What are you heating?"

I walked over to help her to the table, supporting most of her weight again. "I found some chilli and crackers. I hope that's okay; it's the only thing we had. The person my father sent with food for us should arrive soon."

"I don't care, I'm starving," she said. "You could offer me some bruslesprouts right now and I would eat them. But I hate them."

"Well then you're in luck," I said. "I hate them too so there's not going to be any inour food delivery today." We ate quickly, not really having all that much to talk about. "How's your ankle feel?"

"Fine thank you," she said. "How did you know for sure that my ankle was sprained and not broken?" Well, we were here to learn more about each other and get along.

"I'm studying to be a doctor. They teach us these kind of things and we learn to recognize the sympoms. It's not for sure but without an X-ray it's the best I could do."

"Oh really?"

"You look surprised," I noted. "Why is that?"

"I just wouldn't pin you as a doctor-to-be. I looked into a pre med program but I couldn't take it. i'd be too afraid of giving the wrong diagnostic."

"Well, what are you studying?"

"Physical therapy," she stated happily. "We have to teach people how to move and use their body once again after a stroke or something."

She seemed really happy talking about it. "What first got you interested in it?"

"I don't really know how I got into it. Well I sort of do, I guess," she got a faraway look in her eyes. "For my senor year in high school, I volunteered at this hospital. Nothing wierd happened in that, but one day, the supervosors asked me to give this one lady her food, she'd had a serious stroke and it had caused nerve damage. She wasn't able to move her arms and could barely walk. When I got there I felt so bad for her, her family had just about dumped her at the hospital. I fed her while she talked to me about her family; she was such a sweet lady. Afterwards, I asked if she wanted to go fir a strol outside, to get some fresh air. At first, I rolled her out on a wheel chair but she told me she wanted to walk on the grass so I helped her up and around. The smile on her face, it made me feel really good." Her eyes glittered with the happyness she felt while remembering that old lady. "I don't know, then and there, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there and help her. When I went to the director he told em about possible career choices involving that; so here I am."

Everything she'd said was so full of emotion, there was an actual story behind her career. I on the other hand just wanted to be a doctor because I'd wanted to be one since I was a small child.

"I'm going to go take the shower I never got to take." I rose and helped her to the bathroon door.

"If you need any help undressing, let me know," I said with a smirk.

"I'll let you know," Susannah said with an almost angry, more irritated than anything look. Practically slamming the door in my face, I heard her lock the door and start the water.

Chuckling, I left to clean up the breakfast plates. Almost immediately after the plates were in teh sink, there was a knock on the door. I knew who it was even before I opened it; Felix Diego. I greeted him curtly.

--

-- -- --

--

_**Hey people, sorry we took so long to update. We've been kind of buisy with school and everything. we'll try to write more once we get more inspiration out of our classes. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not replying so quickly but my mom bugs out of I'm on the computer so much.  
**_--_**sun**_

**Okay people, since we're not doctors we have no idea if what we're putting on here is true or not but just go with it, it's a general idea. It's my fault the updates take so long to get put up sometimes... I have to type them out and sun here posts them. Since you were all so nice in the reviews (which made us laugh) we decided to put a little preview of the next chapter... At least of the part we already have written.  
--B**

_"If you two are going to do something, do it right. Here's a little something from me, I hope you guys know how to use these. If it's your first time and don't know, there's instructions on the back._

_F.D._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the preview.  
**_**--**_**sun**_

**I hope you will all review and tell us what you thought of the chapter and the preview. It might take a little while to update because we're going to start tennis. But we'll try to write as much as we possibly can.  
--B**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:ok guys sorry it took so long to post we were having trouble I couldn't write any thing in my computer and my partner in crime got her keyboard taken away for two months and her mouse for one sorry for all the type o's and we'll try to post faster.**

"Sup." He handed me the boxes. They were pretty big for just one weekend. After handing me the boxes, he turned, half walked, winked and smiled at me; the smile almost said "have fun." He sauntered off into the forest, most likely to go find his Chevy. I placed the boxes on the table and went to wash the breakfast dishes.

Susannah was out shortly after I finished the dishes "what's that on the table?"

"The food. You want to see what they brought?"

"Sure." We opened the first box and started pulling things out,putting them on the table. "Well no yucky vegetables here."

"I suppose," I said reaching into the box for the last couple remaining things. With out lookingI pulled out a box of chocolate. Why would they send us chocolate? Susannah reached into the box and pulled out a pair of candles. She looked up at me and gave me a confused look. I saw a small piece of paper at the bottom of the nearly empty box, I picked it up and read.

_If you two are going to do something, do it right. _

_Heres a little something from me, I hope you guys know how to use these._

_If its your first time and don't know, theres instructions on the back._

_F.D_

I looked up from the paper, Susannah glanced up at me oppened mouthed. Something told me she'd read the paper.

Simultaniously, we reached for the last objectin the box pulling it out expecting what it suggested. We flipped the box over; wanting to laugh for being so regiculous, I saw it was a box of scrable. I heard Susannah let out a nervous giggle.

"So,um do you know how to play scrable?" I needed to get my mind off the road it was going off the road it was going.

"No, but like the note said there's instructions on the back." I'd never played it so I was relived that Susannah hadn't either.

"Lets finish unpacking and we'll play this later." I pulled the second box up and opened it's folded flaps. This box contained almost the same things as the last except for the candles, chocolate, and the box of scrable. The table was getting crowded with boxes, cartons, and cans so I picked up a few and started putting them away in the cabbinets. Susannnah kept taking things out, until I heard the small clunks of cans hitting the wooden table did I look over from the other side of the kitchen.

"Are there no more things in the box?" I called. Susannah didn't answer she just stared down into the box. I walked over to see what she was staring at and felt my jaw drop at the sight of it. I was going to have to talk to my father about this. Why would they send us a box of...condoms?" I looked up to see Susannah wided eyed with a pink blush.

"Wh-what is this?" she stuttered. Her voice sounded angry. Wait why would they send us condoms if we were going to get married? I did not just consider that as an option, did I? Ofcoure not. The light bulb suddenly went off in my head. The note, it had a double meaning to it.

"This is just the delivery boy's idea of a funny prank." I said quickly. "Let's ignore him and finished putting the food away. "Susannah shoock her head and picked up a can. We quickly finished putting the food away all that was left was the 2 boxes and the condoms. I thought for a moment, then decided to put them in a closet used for storing brooms. "Do you want to play scrable?" one end of her mouth went up slightly.

"Sure." Susannah picked up the box and placed it on the table in the middle of the sitting room in front of the fire place. I got a fire going in the meantime, making her room warm up and filling it with an orange flicker.

As I opened the box there was another letter. I looked at susannah who was looking at me. I quickly went to grab it but she was too fast she beet me to it. She looked at me with a smurk and I couldn't help but smile and lift a brow. She slowly read what it said then smiled. "Jesse do you want to hear what it says?" O no this couldn't be good. "Um...yeah?" This is what it says.

_K guys I thought you guys would be bored so here is a box of scable to help the time pass. _

_May I suggest playing strip scrable. _

_You know playing with purks._

_You can have loser have to do a little something something for the winner you know what I'm saying._

_Well that's just an example just use your head._

I was in shock no, I was beond shock. Susannah slowly looked at me and started to laugh uncontrolably. "Susannah whats wrong?"

"Y...you sh...should see your face" was all she managged to say in between her laughter. "Susannah."

"Ok ok I'm sorry for laughing at you, you just looked so cute... I mean funny."

That last coment got us to both blush. Shequickly turned to me and said, "you choose how we play K."

This was going to be interesting. "Fine Iget to choose and I choose hum.. strip scrable."

"Ok Jesse." "Wait under what rules"

"Ok you loose a piece of clothing for every seven lettered word." "Who ever ends up with nothing on first looses ok?"

"Ok lets play."

"Ok get your pieses."

"Wait Jesse who's going to start"

"Susannah why don't you start."

"Fine I'll start."

"Ok."

"Start stripping Jesse cause my first word is seven letters its D-E-V-E-L-O-P."

"Wow seven on your first try bigginers luck."

"Call it what you want Jesse."

"Ok my turn."

"Wait you haven't taken anything off yet."

"O my bad Iforgot." Man I was hopping she would forget.

"Come on pants are coming off sooner of later." "But I perfer now."

Wow she sure knows what she wants Ikind of like it. Wait I'm not suppost to think of her that way. Yeah we're getting married but still I don't even know her.

"Here Susannah my jeans just for you."

"O, Jesse they're so warm, are you cold?"

"No let's just keep on playing."

"Ok your turn Jesse."

"Lets see C-O-L-L-E-G-E start stripping honey."

"Ok"

"Wait I want to see your shirt go first."

"What?"

"You heard me you told me to take my jeans off so I say take off the shirt."

"Ok Jesse If thats how you want to play." "Jesse take your shirt off cause I have another seven lettered word."

"O yeah what is it?"

"Its A-V-E-R-A-G-E" Come on so far your loosing and you know what, I think your going to loose."

"In your dreams, hey so is that why you seem to sleep so comfortably, cause your dreaming of me?" I don't know if it was just me but thought I saw my dear querida turn a soft pink, but my thought was shot down with her cleaver remark,"Don't you mean my nightmares."

"Come on Jesse its your turn."

"Ok, let me think... k here we go, W-E-D-D-I-N-G." "O will you look at that, a seven lettered word who would of thought." "Susannah your looking a little warm why don't you take off your jeans."

"Alright as you wish." "Hey Jesse since we both have the equal amount of clothing on do you want to up the stakes a little?"

As she asked me I coudn't help but stare at her beautiful body for a girl she was packing. She had curves abbs and bisepts. She looked... good. "Ok Susannah what were you thinking?"

"Well, loser has to go from here to that pine tree out there and back."

"Well that sounds easy."

"Hold on Jesse you didn't let me finish now as I was saying out to the pine tree and back but... naked."

"Alright, o and one more thing just to make things interesting Susannah, if you put down a twelve lettered word then the other person looses, alright?"

"Fine Jesse I accept, now its my turn right?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok... well Jesse you just made my day with that twelve lettered word deal part cause I got one."

"What?" "Thats not possible we just started."

"Sorry Jesse but you were the one who said the thing about the twelve lettered word, I just played by your rules."

"O and what is that word?"

"It is B-A-C-H-E-L-O-R-E-T-T-E."

Shit she had me in a corner... "O will you look at the time I would say that its about time to go to bed."

"What are you takin bout its still early." "So come on, get nakedcause your going for a walk."

"Susannah, come on are you really going to make me do this?"

"YES now go."

"FINE." I handed her my boxers and immediately cupped my hands to hide my friend.

"O Jesse thats not fair whats the point of coming up here to,"Get to know each other" if you're going to be hiding?"

"Susannah are you serious?"

"No I'm just playing, but I still want you to walk out there."

"Fine."

"Wait till I get to the door I want to have a gront row seat."

"Susannah please."

"Ok I'm ready, go."

As I walked I could hear Susannah giggling,"Hey why are you laughing?"

"O um... you just look so sexy."

As I got to the tree I turned to see and hear the door quickly close and lock.

"Susannah what are you doing open the door!"

"Nope I'm getting payback."

"For what?"

"That coment you made of my dreams that and some personal pleasure."

"Susannah please, a person can get sick out he...

"Hey Jesse"

"Um hey Diego what are you doing here?"

"O not much I just forgot my... nevermind I'll get it some other time, so see you later." "O and keep your um pumkin pach coveres you wouldn't want to catch a cold." "Bye."

I watched as Diego hurried off and left.

"O my gosh Jesse I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you outside for so long I was just a little embarrassed to open the door with Diego right there, I'm sorry"

"DOn't worry it's alright I understand, and you know there is nothing better than sweet revenge."

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

AN:ok guys sorry it took so long to post but my partner took off to Mexico and took.. well, left out things at her place. I have no key to it and I thought she'd taken it with her. So this is our reason for the SUPER long wait. This is a quick chapter we, well, she whipped up. It was HER responsibility to get this chapter written. It was after all her idea to go for revenge. So forgive us for it and please don't bite our heads off. Now off to sun...

**_Okay guys, sorry it took long, I had to take off to Mexico. I got back and had to go to a quinceanera practice. I'd write while I'm there but I sort of get my flirt on with someone who's there. _**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's her ex. Well, her soon to be BF cause she still likes him. I told her to not break up with him but we're stubborn, we dont' like to say we're wrong. **

**_First of all, I broke up with him because I didn't want to be lying to my mom and he said that it was ok that he would wait for me but now I have to swat away this other chick that likes him. But hey he likes me._**

**I told her not to do it. But she wouldn't listen, now she's regretting it. I told her not to be such a goody-two-shoes!**

**_Anyways, sorry for the late update, but this one's gonna be posted and we already started on the next part. _**

**Well, she did. It's her part to write. I'm just helping her along with it. Okay now on the slight innuendos; we're having a little too much fun with this, so we may be changing the rating from T to M. This may not completely sure but if we do it'll be okay for those of you who do not like to read those typse of stories. We'll be good and if there are any 'lemons' we'll post them in a seperate chapter all by themselves. We'll also tell you prior to the posting that there will be an upcoming 'lemon.' There will not be any changes to this story if we do do it. **

**_So on with it..._**

Still half asleep I got out of bed. As soon as I was I felt the coolness of my room at that every moment I started to miss the warmth of my bed and was tempted to get back in when a warm inviting aroma filled the air. I couldn't help but follow my nose to the intoxicating source. I was surprised to see my _Querida_ standing... rather well considering her ankle at the kitchen making coffee ans something that smelled really good. I felt slightly at ease just watching her. I slowly realized that I was starting to get nervous rather than being mad about her being my wife. She was smart, funny, well rounded and she was beautiful. I could already see that she was going to be a handful and that I was never going to be bored with her. But what was I going to do when we got home? I already had a good life with women before her and now I was going to have to leave it all behind. My secret player record was going to be erased. I don't know how long I must have stayed there in silence just looking at her until I was brought out of my little bubble with her soothing voice.

"Oh, Jesse, I didn't see you there have you been standing there long?"

Oh dang, what was I going to tell her now? 'Oh,yes, I've been standing here for the longest time, just staring at you and fantasizing about our life together that has yet to come.' No I couldn't say that. I had to say something fast. "Um, no. I just got here. Well, what smells so good?"

"Oh, um, well, a little of everything I guess, I didn't know what you would like so I made a little of everything. There's coffee, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some beans."

"Wow, you made all that for me? Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but why did you make all that for me?"

"Well, I sort of wanted to surprise you with something special to say thank you for all that you have done for me, and I wanted to get on your good side so you don't go all Rambo on me with the revenge stuff."

"Oh, _Querida_, I do a lot of nice things for you because you are a very special person for me and will be even more special when you become my wife and that will never change. Oh and about the revenge, don't worry. I'm not going to go all Rombo on you right now... Well, not until your ankle is better that is but when that time comes my dear _Querida_, you are going to be all mine. So shall we eat?"

"Oh, um, well, okay," was all she said. She must have been a little shocked by my comment but the look on her face was so worth it.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you how's your ankle. Is it feeling any better?

"Yes, it's feeling better now thank you."

"Sorry to interrupt you eating again... but I saw that you were walking and standing rather well, how did you manage?"

"Well, I can 'sometimes' be sort of accident prone so I guess I'm just sort of used to the pain. It also helps that I' have a nice doctor here who wrapped me up pretty good and with my combat boots I can't really feel a thing."

"That is really interesting." I couldn't help but wonder where else she could have been hurt but wait when she said sometimes she said it differently. _Ay madre de dios_. This girl is full of surprises. She makes me think a lot with just one sentance, it's like if she speaks in code sometimes. Guess I was just going to have to ask her about it. God, did she make me feel inferior sometimes, boy did I hate it but found it amusing to think that I may have met my match.

"So where you said 'sometimes' what exactly did you mean?"

"Listen, Jesse, sometimes I get in some trouble that leads to me sometimes getting hurt."

"And by 'trouble' you mean..?"

"Jesse, I have a record."

"A record? Wait you mean a criminal record?"

"Yeah, but not for big stuff or anything like that. It's more for breaking and entering and for fighting. Some times they lead me to the hospital so many times over the last few years that I lost count."

"I couldn't help but just stare at her in awe. She was sort of similar to me. She wasn't the goody-goody I thought she was and that was an ups. My _Querida _must have misunderstood the way I was starting upon her because her face went to sort of sad to angry.

"Jesse would you stop looking at me like that. That is exactly why I don't tell people about stuff like that because then they jump to conclusions before they even know the reasons to the things I've done. Once they hear 'criminal record' or anything close to it they jump to conclusions. People just don't take the time to listen sometimes.

"O Sussanah you got it all wrong." How could she think that I would judge her in such an unfair way not that I would ever judge her no one has the right to judge people. "I was looking at you like that because I was just surprised because I thought you were a goody- two shoes that always listened to what her parents said and you proved me wrong I was in awe I guess you can say" Wow that was a mouth full.

"O, well in that case I'm sorry I snapped at you it was wrong of me to do that. Do you forgive me?" She asked with a hint of regret in her eyes.

"How could I not forgive you it wasn't your fault." Wow she sure was something most of the girls that I have met wouldn't have snapped and apologized all in one day this was new to me. I am in uncharted waters. "So what do we have here? Little miss Sussanah has a bad ass streak. Who would have thought." I waited to hear what she was going to say I hope she wasn't upset any more. Her face lit up with a smile and from her lips escaped a giggle even though she tried to hold it back.

"OK so I do have a 'bad ass streak' as you put it but it really isn't my fault, OK so maybe it is but... I was provoked." She said trying to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Are you going to tell me why you have a record because it is sort of eating away at me from inside."

"No I'm not going to tell you." She said in a amused voice.

"What, why? I hate not knowing." I said in a whiney voice and with my best puppy dog face.

"NO! no, no, no don't do that face to me."

"I'm going to keep on doing it until you tell me." Ha!! I was breaking her and she knew it a few more minutes and she would be singing like a canarey.

"NO not now and stop doing that face."

"I'm not going to stop I can be very stubborn." Boy did I know how stubborn I could be.

"Well you haven't known me that long because I can be super stubborn once my mind is made up it takes some time for me to change it." Sussanah said with a big smirk on her face.

"We will just have to see about that won't we."

"Stop and finish eating will you."

"OK I'll let the subject drop for now. But I will get me some answers."

"I'm sure you will." She said with a sarcastic and semi mocking voice.

* * *

Once the breakfast dishes were washed we made our way into the small living room when Sussanah cried "O MY GOSH!!"

"What?! Whats wrong are you hurt or something?!

"No just look out side the window and tell me what you see."

I did as I was told and was flabbergasted at what I saw. Everything outside was covered with a thick blanket of white snow and it was still snowing and it didn't look like it was about to stop anytime soon. "Wait you scared me half to death because of the snow?"

"Well I didn't mean to scare you I was just surprised that it was snowing, I'm sorry."

"don't worry about it you just puckered up my butt hole is all."

"HA, HA, HA." Why was she laughing? What was so funny about falling snow? I suppose she saw my confused look because she suddenly said," you said I puckered up your butt hole." She was near hysterics. Then was it that I realized that I had said it out loud and not in my head, O crap! "Did I say that out loud?" I asked her sheepishly. She still wasn't even able to answer my question so she just nodded her head. She managed to quiet down after a matter of minutes. "Sorry for my improper language in front of you."

She slowly looked up at me through her eye lashes

"Don't worry about it, it was actually quiet refreshing so don't worry about it."

"Your not angry about it?"

"No why would I be angry?"

"Well because your well a lady and men are suppose to be gentlemen in the presents of a ladie."

"Jesse don't worry about it this is the twenty first century and I have heard a fare number of profanities and that didn't even come close to them. Here let me put it this way to you compared to them you have done nothing wrong you were a complete angle. So stop worrying and put something warm on cause we are going outside!"

I looked at her in a confused way.

"OK but why are you so excited about the snow?"

She slowly looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"Jesse this may sound weird but I have never seen snow or in that case been in it."

"What! what do you mean?" She had to be kidding. "I thought that you had been camping before."

She slowly turned to look at me through her eye lashes.

"Well I have been camping but I have never gone when there was snow. Something about it being to dangerous I think thats the word my mom said and made my dad promise not to bring me when there was snow. So I'm rather excited.

As she spoke those words my mind started thinking as to why she mom would say it was dangerous and make her dad promise to take her camping when there was snow.

"Well then lets go out side I don't want to keep you waiting." I said to her and off we went into the cold snow.

* * *

**OK guys so so so sorry that it took so long to update busy lives crazy scheduals so what does that call for :late up date.**

**_OK it was not bris fault for the late update it was all my fault i thought that i had posted it but i didn't i just saved it._**

**And i have storys that I've been working on so I forgot to tell her that she didn't update and i haven't been feeling well.**

**_So its both our faults and so sorry but we start school tomorrow what a drag so we won't be able to update our usual but we have started writing just sorry it took so long._**

**We can update maybe dinky chapter and we're talking 400 500 words but only if you want to. (let us know if you want them) so untill next time.**


End file.
